Second Constitution of the First Union
The Second Constitution of the First Union SIGNED INTO FORCE OCTOBER 31ST, 2007 NOTE THAT THIS CONSTITUTION IS NO LONGER IN EFFECT AND IS SUPERCEEDED BY THAT OF THE FIRST UNITED COUNCIL. PREAMBLE This document hereby declares the formation and functioning of the CyberNations alliance known as The First Union. This supreme document and laws created hereunder may refer to the alliance as “The First Union”, “The Union”, “Union” or “The Alliance.” THE ARTICLES OF UNITY article one The members of the First Union recognize the Chancellory, and the constituent Chancellors that serve within that office, as the highest executive leaders and office of the alliance. article two All members of the First Union will remain together and united under the high command and support of the Chancellory and the Government of the First Union. article three All members of the First Union will serve the Government and the fellowship of the First Union to the fullest of their ability and to the highest extent possible. RIGHTS OF THE MEMBERS article one All members have the right to freedom of speech, and to voice their opinions in a civil and sane manor. Proper methods and institutions will be put in place to allow members to voice their thoughts to the Government of the First Union. article two All members have the right to suggest the formation of a member committee. article three All members have the right to serve in any position in government upon approval by the Chancellory and any other necessary authorities or procedures. ARTICLES OF ADMINISTRATION article one The government shall remain simplified and efficient continually. article two Any member involved with government business must pledge to never abandon the post, commit treason or espionage against the Union. All members must pledge to never perform a government-assigned task in a sub-standard, inadequate, or damaging manner. article three Laws are the basis of legislation and functioning of the Union, secondary to the Constitution. article four All government departments and positions shall be created by laws, if not already created by order of this Constitution. article five Most government position-holders or employees will be paid employees. The payment times and amounts will vary and will be determined upon the alliance’s financial circumstances at the time, and based upon the performance of the member of government in question. article six Any and all financial transactions within the alliance, coming into the alliance from an outside source, or leaving the alliance to an outside destination, shall come under the administration and regulation of the Financial Regulatory Administration (FRA) of The First Union. article seven There shall be the creation of an administrative body known as Emergency Command (EC). This is a department that will coordinate war efforts, financial assistance and military support in times of invasions or attacks upon the Union by enemies. article eight The Military Command of the First Union (MILICOM) shall consist of the Chancellors as the top commanding and approval authority, and multiple general commanders or “Generals”. There shall be one General per ten members of the First Union, and the Generals must work together to continually maintain and uphold the militaries and the defense of the First Union. article nine The Executor General of the First Union shall be a position held by a member of the alliance and the responsibilities of the position shall include the maintenance of a current member list, introducing new members to the alliance, the game and the way things work, presiding over any member committees, and processing new members to the First Union. article ten In the event of the incapacitation of the Chancellors, the Chancellors, shall declare the Executor General, after deliberation and approval, as the acting head of state for a temporary period of time, to maintain stability and order. article eleven The senior diplomat and foreign representative shall be a specially selected member of the First Union, chosen to represent the alliance at foreign meetings and to foreign bodies. Their government title will be Chief Representative, and their office shall be titled the Foreign Office. ARTICLE OF AMENDMENT article one An amendment to this constitution or any laws passed into force under this constitution can only be undertaken by either direct order of the Chancellory, or upon deliberation and recommendation by members of the First Union and eventual approval of the Chancellory. SIGNATURES SIGNED OCTOBER 31ST, 2007 His Excellency Chancellor Tantonus His Excellency Chancellor tp71the2nd Category:Alliance chartersCategory:First United Council